The present disclosure relates to data processing.
Various tools and applications are available to provide a user with at least partial representation of features of a computing system. For example, some tools and applications may be used to illustrate which system ships software to which other. Other tools and applications may be used to display system lifecycle for a certain system or groups of systems. Additionally, various tools and applications may be used to illustrate layers and software components.